fanmade_slendytubbiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina
Nina is a teletubbie that isn't normal, for starters she's a synthetic tubbie with her NOT being born out of the creation machines, and another reason why she isn't a normal Teletubby is because she's around 6'1 in height. Nina had a chat with Miles and Anne once... She is also stonger than a normal tubby and Nina does have an anger problem she also is dating the Guardian, and she HATES miles and his pals (Rasi, Rambus tubby, and Vex) Nina: Will you ever shut the hell up? '' '' Miles: Who are you telling to shut up you bitch? Anne: MILES WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Nina: You! Leave her alone... Or else... Miles: Or else what? You're to goin cry? Anne: Miles don't push her.. *Nina punchs Miles and his arm is black and blue* Miles: You pack a punch literally... Nina: I know that, now leave her alone! Miles: Fuck you! *End of chat* Nina is not just dating the Guardian but is in deep love with him, She also has PTSD. It's unclear if she's able to resist the infection, or any other virus she and the Guardian are the best pair because they would more of likely get married. Her immune system is also different along with nearly everything else, she and the Guardian met in the winter in an old base by a lake. Along with being synthetic she also has the abillty to resist electrical and some small-arms damage Nina calls the Guardian a range of nicknames (Dear, My star, Guardy, and My sunshine) Nina and 2 other tubbies are the only syth tubbies, remaining. Nina also has a really dark past... Her age on the other hand... is unknown Nina's past Her childhood isn't only bullying and abusive but it was also trying to survive every and any day, as a child she went into one of the last remaining human schools. She was always being bullied and her body was near always black and blue, when she was just 9 her human parents died after Nina came back from school. Nina's human parents didn't care for her in anyway even though that they died the school was eventually closed due a shooting Nina, now alone had to not only to care for her younger human sister Anna but also had to keep them surviving to. She ment a Human named Finn in the home forest as she called it at night, she and Finn where friends for awhile but then Anna found her dairy she was horrificly shock about what she had found, ALOT of susidal (sorry I am bad as fuck with spelling) feelings and thoughts along with her susidal drawings, art and paintings from years goneby when Finn found this out, he was trying to be calm while he knew that there was nothing he could do... Anna asked her about the drawings, and her feelings her answer wasn't anything she was expecting at all, because of being a teletubbie she bullied and abused by her human parents while trying to stay calm. Anna and Finn was crying when they heard the response that they got. However about month passed and this when Anna vanished without a trace Nina blamed herself for what happened to Anna after about a week Anna came back... But different... For starters she shaking and crying and had an white like liquid running down her leg... Finn noticed and said that isn't ice cream like Anna thought it was but rather it was cum Nina still blaming herself for her sister's vanishing she tried to hang herself later that night, witch failed Finn and Anna finding out that she tried to end her life, and on the same day Anna took a pregenitce test and came positive however... Anna died 3 days afterwards because of dying from the pathogen that was killing humanity. A new tubby that calls himself the blue moon, went and got supplies and materials for their underground hideout called ''Fort underneath ''after about 4 months they finished it winter was coming and it isn't wishing anyone a good life rather, a frostbitten filled agony... She still wrote in her journal she was mainly getting the point where she felt that she wasn't allowed to exist any longer so in the morning she went outside and got a pistol and shot herself in the head but wait... She wasn't died but wounded Finn came up and quickly took the gun and removed the bullet from her medal like skull at first Finn was filled with sorrow, delight, sadness, and mainly shock because she was still mainly alive.. In recovery she met 2 humans (Hinea and Shy) and 3 tubbies (Sean, Amy and Lei) with her new found trio of friends they mainly stayed in the hideout, or in the garden planting and growing food for them to eat but with Shy being one of the last remaining human therapists alive, Nina requests a metal evulsion and she's not only depressed but also PTSD making her life a living hell for mediation… In her spare time she talks to Shy about ways to cope and about feelings until one day she found a Teletubby giving worm to a newborn and running after Nina came to the tubbies dismay the tubby died saving the child but the tubby was frozen like an ice lake, Nina rushed into the hideout with the newborn the newborn's name is icy because his fur was literally ice! Making him a new part of the underground. after winter was over Nina and the gang decides to rebuild what is left of humanity after about a few year they all where proud of their small town they had some survivors of the winter, but sadly 16 years later she and Sean thought it would be a good idea to have a family but things didn't good to well... '' '' Category:Teletubby Category:Female Category:Coming soon Category:Synthetic being